The Sea and the Sun
by SammietheAwesome
Summary: Peter drifts across the sea unconscious after running away from a ritual in the Forest Sun Tribe, and is soon discovered by a member of the Northern Aqua Tribe. Taken into the care of Berwald and Tino, he meets all the other members of the small tribe. But when the Southern Aqua Tribe threatens war on the Northern tribe, what will happen? OSC AU, belongs to Ahr0 and Hellieace.
1. Drifting at Sea

A young, alpha boy drifted through the sea unconscious, hanging onto a beautiful, white Velociraptor which was struggling to keep them both afloat.

The boy had been running away from his tribe. He didn't want to be apart of the Sun Tribe, especially when they were going to sacrifice him to the sun gods. So he took his white Velociraptor, Hanatamago, and ran to the outskirts of the forest and onto the plains.

Hanatamago was only a young Velociraptor and therefore the boy was only just able to see over the 6ft grasses. He made Hanatamago run for as long as possible. Eventually they had to rest so the boy took his white steed to a cave and he rested with Hanatamago protect him throughout the night. He prayed to the god of the Sun that he wouldn't be killed by some unknown creature, but he already knew that the odds weren't in his favour as he had run from his fate.

In the morning he awoke to the roars of creatures outside. He stood immediately and mounted Hanatamago and fled further south, dodging great beast.

He then came to a large river that he could never cross. He frowned and followed it till he could see sparkling blue against the barren, desert ground and the bright blue sky.

He gaped in amazement as he stared at the massive expanse of water before him. Never had he seem such beauty. He took Hanatamago to the edge of the cliff and smiled at the way the wind tousled his blond hair.

Then he heard a crack and he was suddenly falling towards the deep blue water. He screamed as he hit the water, passing out immediately.

And that's how it came to be that the young boy that was barely a teen was drifting through the sea.

Suddenly a large roar was heard as the head of a massive beast rose out of the water and bared it's teath at the Velociraptor and it's master. The boy woke and screamed.

"STOP SPEARUS!" a voice yelled. The boy had no idea what the voice had said however and he looked up at the beasts head and saw a large man with blonde hair and blue eyes hanging onto the beast's scales. The man was frowning and started to speak in common tongue, something the boy had learned from the Sun Tribe Shamen.

"Who 're ya?" the blonde asked as the beast lowered it's head so the intimidating man could speak to the boy in broken common tongue.

The boy blinked. "I-I'm Peter sir!" he said and the boy, Peter, shrunk down. "Please don't hurt me!"

The man shook his head. " 'm B'rw'ld… 'll h'lp ya…" he said and the beast he sat open moved so its tail could wrap round the Velociraptor and Peter and put the two on a safe place on it's back before it began a slow swim towards an island.


	2. Joining the Northern Aqua Tribe

Peter slowly made his way off the yellow and blue scaled sea serpent's body, Hanatamago staggering as she followed. Peter looked about and gaped. "This place is beautiful!" he cried and stared at the trees which were covered in beautiful blue markings of serpents, weapons and people.

The man who had saved Peter, Berwald, nodded. "Th'y 're a tr'dition…" Berwald said as he jumped from the head of his beast, waving it off. Spearus disappeared into the water immediately at it's master's command.

Peter turned to the man and studied him. Berwald was covered in cerulean tattoos.

Peter himself had the traditional red tattoos of the Sun Tribe, but had never seen blue tattoos like Berwald's. The Sun Tribe didn't have the paint pigments for it.

Berwald was also wearing a strange set of pants. They were short and seemed to shine in the sun. They also didn't look like any animal hide he'd ever seen in his life in the forest. Berwald didn't wear anything on the top half of his body except for a beautiful blue and yellow pendant around his neck.

Peter smiled and decided to ask questions later and then look back at the trees. "These trees are amazing!" he noted and he started running ahead of Berwald, wanting to see more of the trees decorations. Berwald was about to call out but stopped. Suddenly Peter ran into someone who grunted.

Peter looked up and gasped, backing away. "I'm so sorry!" he said quickly, panicking.

The man was shorter then Berwald but seemed more powerful in a way, more wise. The man was an ash blonde who had this strange floating curl off the side of his head. He wore the same type of clotheing as Berwald except he had a robe around his shoulders and he had pure white tattoos on his skin. He also wore a pendant but unlike Berwald's, his was white with red and a blue swirls in it.

Then it hit Peter. This man was a Beta. Peter gasped when he realised that the man was also wearing shaman robes. He would have hit himself had he not been scrambling to bow and seem at least a tiny bit decent.

The man frowned. "Hmm? Stand," he said in a bored tone.

Peter quickly scrambled to his feet, trembling. "I'm so sorry Shaman-sir! I was admiring the trees and didn't see you walking towards me! Please forgive me," Peter said hurriedly, bowing.

The Shaman sighed. "I hate formality, Berwald, I trust this boy was found by you?"

The Shaman looked at Berwald expectantly and Berwald nodded.

"F'und h'm dr'ft'n 'n te sea," Berwald said. "H' w's cl'ng'n t' te l'z'rd ov'r th'r', L'k's."

The Shaman, Lukas, nodded. "Well then," he looked down at Peter. "What is your name and where do you come from?"

Peter looked up at the man named Lukas and smiled like his usual self. "My name is Peter, sir, and I am from the Forest Sun Tribe!" He said this proudly.

Lukas thought for a moment. "The forest is far from the ocean, no? So how did you come to drifting, unconscious, across the sea?"

Peter blinked and then looked down in shame. "I ran away from my village, I ran from a special ceremony," he said quietly. "I am sorry for any bad luck I bring to you, but I can leave immediately!" he cried, not wanting to bother this seemingly peaceful tribe.

Shaman Lukas glared. "And what was this ceremony that was so bad you had to run?" he asked, ignoring the bad luck part.

Peter gulped. "Ah, um, it was a sacrificial ceremony. I was to be given to the gods of the Sun as to bring good luck, prosperity and victory over the other tribes if they were ever to attack, sir."

Lukas frowned. "A human sacrificed? That is near barbaric, we sacrifice the creatures of this island to our gods, but we never sacrifice humans."

Sealand frowned. "Really? You don't sacrifice humans, but the elders told me that all tribes did sacrifices!" he said looking between Lukas and Berwald.

Berwald shook his head. "W' n''d 'll th' w'rriors w' c'n g't."

Peter looked down in thought. "Hmm…" he then looked up. "Can I stay here then?!" he said, looking up at the shaman. "I want to be a warrior as well!" he said with a grin.

Lukas looked at Berwald and frowned. "We need a home for him to stay in Berwald."

Berwalf nodded. "T'no 'nd I w'll take 'I'm, T'no w'n't m'nd."

Peter cheered. "Yay! Thank you shaman sir!" he said, excitement filling his voice with glee.

Lukas nodded. "Berwald and his mate will teach you our ways and will teach you to be a warrior, take care."

Lukas turned and walked away, robes billowing around him as he disappeared behind some of the decorated trees.

(**AN**: Well sorry for taking so long! I was trying to make this story as long as possible! Haha! Well hope it's a good read, and sorry for and mistakes!)


End file.
